Nothing Else Matters
by Azer
Summary: A One-Shot Fic, somewhat similar to that of a songfic. Voldemort has been destroyed. HPSS, pre-slash.


A/N: This is a One-Shot Fic, possibly considered within the genre of a songfic, but I'm not too sure. It's just an idea swirling in the depths of my mind awaiting its release. So here it is.

Warning: HP/SS, preslash?

Disclaimer: Song Lyrics is from 'Nothing Else Matters', by Metallica. (If possible, listen to the song as you read the fic.) All Harry Potter characters are by J.K.Rowling.

**Nothing Else Matters**

**_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_**

"Potter." 

"Snape."

"What are you doing back here?" He arched an eyebrow at the unkempt-haired hero of the wizarding world. Surreptitiously scrutinizing the boy, _no_, young man standing before him, deified by the magical community across the kingdom. "Trying to gain further boost to your overweening fame?" He added a sneer for effect.

**_Never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters_**

An apathetic shrug answered him even as emerald green orbs held his gaze steadily. A further plethora of the usual slew of criticisms never made it past his lips; Harry stepped forth, closing the distance between them minutely, planting a chaste kiss upon his thin lips still twisted in a sneer. _'Oh.'_ He was vaguely aware of a soft hand caressing his jaw as he stood shell-shocked.

_**Trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters**_

He tossed restlessly in bed, as a phantasmagoria of images danced behind his lidded eyes – haunting his mind, plaguing his dreams, voicing his deepest desires. His ascetic persona breaking in the solitude of the night. 

**_Never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know_**

"Where is he?" The austere Potions Master burst into the sun-drenched office, forcefully demanding the impertinent brat's whereabouts from the wizened headmaster.  
  
Albus looked up from petting Fawkes. "Who?" Feigning incomprehension of the query.  
  
"Potter." Gritted out between clenched teeth, inwardly cussing at the barmy old codger.  
  
"Oh. Harry's gone off. Didn't he say goodbye?" 

**_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_**

_'Gone?'_ Thoughts roiling inwardly. _'Didn't it mean a thing to him?'_ Consternation clawing at his insides. The one who had broken through the bastions to reach his frigid heart. _'Was it all a game?'_ The brat had seemed so cogent; so sure of his actions.

_**Never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know**_

Blue eyes twinkled merrily as he casually observed the rare candor of the usually stoic man. He knew that both men needed the chance for coalesce; both needed to learn how to open their hearts and share with each other.

_**Never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say**_

"Go away!" The snarl had no effect on whoever was knocking. He had barred himself in his chambers after a day of teaching mindless brats in a despotic manner. His epiphany the night before seemed to mock him; the Gryffindor brat was gone. _'Probably came to his senses about the greasy git!'_  
  
He turned to snarl at the intruder who had broken through his security wards – the words died in his throat at the first sight of him.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
The diffident tone sounded to the dour man as if gifted from _Ether_. The disconsolate air about his demeanor earlier dissipating instantaneously.

**_Trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters_**

"Harry." He croaked hoarsely, his usual dulcet tones having dried-up in his panicked state. Grace forgotten, he rose from his well-worn armchair to face the youth, suddenly stuck self-conscious of his own cadaverous state opposite the paragon of lean figure and tanned skin.

_**Never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know**_

"Severus, I..." Choked with palpable emotion, he was unable to voice his words. Silently, he withdrew a small box from the folds of his robes and lifted its contents to the light. It sent Severus practically reeling from the sight.  
  
"Promise rings?" A silent nod from the man of supposed vaunted Gryffindor courage. Just as silently, Harry lifted Severus' hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, gently caressing the hand as the ring sparkled in the dim light.  
  
Using an index finger, he tilted Severus' chin to lock gazes with the tenebrific Potions Master. This time, the kiss was both ardent and mutual.

**_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters _**

**__**

_Rock Rulez!_


End file.
